


Lover

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: A series of events where Draco and y/n fall deep and deeper in love with each other. Based on the song Lover by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

The first time you met Draco was during your fourth year at the yule ball. Though, you two were the same year, you never really had a word with the young Malfoy. You were at the punch stand to pour yourself a drink but he offered to do it for you instead.

To your surprise, he was actually quite nice and you both spent the night talking to each other. Apparently, his date, Pansy, was being annoying and he claimed to enjoy your company. You only just met Draco but it felt like you’ve known him all these years.

The night ended with Draco asking you out. You were delighted since the blond boy had been nothing but nice to you. You kissed him on the cheek and walked towards your room.

That night you two lay on your individual beds but shared the same thought. Mind filled with haze, you had a good feeling about Draco Malfoy.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“And that’s constellation Draco, the one I’m named after.” He points out.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers and kisses your forehead.

At this exact moment, you felt content. You wished the time could freeze. Just you and Draco, It was perfect. You loved this man and everything about him. Good or bad, you loved all of it. And Draco felt the same. You were everything that he could ask for. More than what he asked for. He cherished each and every moment you two spent and never took you for granted. The last thing he wanted was to hurt you. After all, you were his whole universe.

“I want all our nights to be like this,” You whispered.

“Move in with me.” He said.

You shot up and rested your elbows on the ground. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” You knew he meant it from the look in his eyes.

You gave him a huge smile before saying, “Of course, I will! I am so happy, Dray!” You exclaimed and wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug.

“I love you, (y/n).” He mumbled in your ear after pulling you even closer, if possible.

“I love you too.” Your lips moved against each other’s in a loving kiss.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Draco returned home, he was a little tired. He couldn’t wait to spend quality time with you after a hectic week. He entered your shared apartment only to find you engrossed in a muggle novel. He looks at you as you sigh dreamily. “I’m glad you’re thinking about me, love.”

You were startled when you heard him. You were too busy reading that you didn’t notice Draco entering the house. You clutched the book against your chest but let out a relaxing sigh when you found whom the voice belonged to. “Merlin, could you have been any less sneaky?”

“Not my fault. Tell me, love. It was I, wasn’t it? The one you were dreaming about?” He teased.

“No, it’s the male protagonist of this book.” You pointed. “He’s way more dreamy.”

“Is he now?” Draco smirked as he slowly walked towards you.

“What’s on your mind, Dray?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” One of his arms finds your back and the other goes under your knees. He carries you to your bedroom despite your protests.

He puts you down on the bed and his fingers went to your sides, tickling mercilessly.“Draco, stop!” You exclaimed but he continued.

“Say I’m the most handsome man in the world.”

“I’m the most handsome man in the world!”

“Nuh-uh, not like this. Say it if you want me to stop.”

“Alright! You’re the most handsome man in the world!” You say and Draco finally stops but his hands still rest on either side of you.

“You’re gorgeous.” He says with a smile.

A blush immediately creeps up your cheeks. Your arms go around his neck and you pull him in for a loving kiss. You two kiss for what felt like ages- when Draco pulled back and started kissing your neck, leaving red marks all along until he felt satisfied with how you looked. It didn’t take long for the items of clothing on your bodies to find the floor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was Christmas and both your families were out of the town so it was just you and him. This was the first holiday you two would spend alone. Yes, it did make you a little sad that you couldn’t spend it with your family but you were grateful you had Draco.

The couple of you two spent the morning opening presents that your families had sent you. The evening came along and you two were still dazed with each other’s presence. Laying on the couch in a warm embrace, as the classical music played in the background.

“I wish we could leave these lights up till January,” You sigh, looking at the Christmas decor.

“Of course, we can. This is our place after all.” Draco says as he kisses your cheek. You give him a big smile and start attacking his face with little kisses. He laughs and pulls you close to his chest. “Should we make dinner?” He asks and you hummed in response.

The kitchen was dark with only the candle lights glimmering through the room. The only sound in the room is the padding of your foot on the wooden floor. You turn around to face him. The moonlight shines through the window falling on his perfect platinum hair. His clear grey eyes look in your (y/e/c) coloured ones. They are filled with adoration and yours reciprocate the same.

“Let’s dance,” He whispers.

“Okay.”

One of his arms goes around your waist and the other intertwines with one of yours. You both sway to the tune in the background, lost in the love you held for each other.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Today was particularly a stressful day at work. Your boss was being a total twat, assigning multiple tasks for you at once. Somehow, you were able to get done with it and were more than eager to just go home.

When you finally apparated to yours and Draco’s shared flat, you let out a sigh of relief. You walked inside only to find Draco was already home. It was quite rare when that happened.

You saw Draco on the sofa, flipping through the pages of a random book. He looked up and flashed a huge smile. “Hello, darling.” He said with a bright voice. You walk over and take a seat next to him.

“Hi,” You whispered, your voice tired.

“Tough day at work?” You give him a tired nod and let out a sigh. “Should I run a bath for you?”

“Only if you join me.” You smile.

“You just have to say.”

When you walked inside the bathroom, you saw Draco lighting up the scented candles. The bath tub was fizzing with bubbles. “Come on, love.” You heard him say. You quickly got out of your work clothes and got inside the bathtub.

Like you, Draco stripped off his clothes and got in. You lay on his chest as he drew random patterns on your back. You both lay in silence until you say, “You know I love you, right?”

He let out a small chuckle when you feel his chest vibrate slightly. “Of course, my love. And I love you, too. Forever.” He whispers in your ear lovingly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The party is in full swing. You were surrounded by people- having multiple conversations. On your right were some people playing a drinking game, you could also see a few couples making out in the farthest side of the room where there was a lesser crowd.

You tried to focus on the conversation you were having with your friends but failed. All you could see was an unfamiliar girl who was now flirting with Draco. He looked like he had no clue about it. Beside him, was his friend Blaise. Unlike your boyfriend, Blaise noticed the dirty glances you were throwing at the girl.

You see him nudge Draco with his elbow and point your way. Your eyes met his steel grey ones for a moment when you instantly looked away. You didn’t want to admit that you were jealous but Merlin, you couldn’t help it.

He was so gorgeous with his soft platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes that any girl would fall for him. But those cold eyes only showed warmth and love when they looked at you. You were the only one Draco loved and will continue to do so till his death.

You looked at him again only to see him smirk. Can’t able to bear the sight of it, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

You excused yourself from your friends and walked over to where Draco was standing. “Darling, It’s getting late. We should head home.” You said in a saccharine voice with a forced smile. Not waiting for his reply, you pull him by his arm. The last thing you heard before apperating home was Blaise something along the lines of ‘good luck’ to his best friend.

When you appeared back in your room, you immediately went to the bathroom to get dressed for bed, without sparing Draco a look. After you were done, you lay on your bed and pretend to fall asleep.

Draco very well knowing that you were awake, gave your shoulder a nudge. “(y/n)?”

“Go away, I’m trying to sleep.”

“I highly doubt that. Is it something I said?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was totally oblivious to a girl hitting on me when my girlfriend stood just a few steps away.” You scoffed.

“You can’t be serious!” He chuckled.

“Of course, I am.”

“Baby, look at me.” He said. When you didn’t listen to him, he put a hand under your chin and lifted it. He looked straight into your eyes and said, “You know you’re the only one for me, right? You’re the one who I’m deeply in love with.”

“If you say so,” You pout- trying to fight a smile.

“How about I show you?” He suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this.” He said and placed a kiss on your cheek. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid on.” He said each word in between the random kisses he placed all over your face. You let out a giggle and cup his face.

“I love you much.”


End file.
